Demon Play 1: Skin & Bones
by Dawn Allies
Summary: Short Story. An ordinary Persian meets a Demon and makes a wish.


*Demon Play*  
  
Skin & Bones.  
_  
It swung around in the air. It didn't really care too much as it's body was bashed about by the torrential rain and gale force winds. The twists, the snaps and loud cracks as it's body was forcefully attempted to be pulled apart by the raging sky didn't seem to phase it in the least. Actually, it looked to be enjoying the pain. Swimming in it for a matter of fact.  
A sudden flash through the air and a bolt of lightning strikes it down, right out of the sky.  
It hits the ground somewhere among the trees below and lays there, seemingly dead. It looks dead. But then it looked much the same before the storm.  
  
Three days later and a wondering Pokemon comes between the trees to shelter from the midday heat. Lazing over a rock in the cool shade an odd smell reaches it. Nose twitching the Pokemon lithely picks itself up and slinks through between the scrub towards where it believes the scent is coming from. It smells dead, carrion should not be passed up when hunting had been hard recently.   
Picking it's way carefully over stone and branch it makes it ways gracefully in the right direction. A short circle and the Pokemon realises that the smell isn't on the ground but above it somewhere as it can't find the exact place for the scent below. Glancing up it takes a step back in surprise. It hadn't expected what it sees. This thing had been dead a very long time, there was no doubt about it. Both the smell that wafted down and the sight of it gave no argument to the cause. But how had it lasted so long in his territory without being noticed before now? He was fairly certain he'd searched this area thoroughly but only days ago and had found no trace of it. Maybe it had been brought in by a carrion bird, but he doubted that, there weren't any large enough within his territory. That storm? The big one that had hit recently, maybe that had blown it in. Well, he couldn't be sure. He wasn't much of the mood to speculate, the sight of an obvious meal was starting to really nag at his gut and he was becoming edgy to get it down from the tree then his throat. So without much more thought he was up, claws out stretched as he clambered his way up the length of the trees trunk then to the forked branches where the body lay.  
He was just about to devour it when there was a movement. Blinking in surprise the Pokemon sat back a moment and stared at the thing. Had it really moved? It couldn't possibly of, it was dead. It was probably just one of the maggots shifting under the skin. The Pokemon shook his head and went to take a bite out of it again.   
This time he was certain there was a movement, it's left arm twitched.   
"Now stop being an idiot Scrawl, it couldn't possibly be alive, it's just the wind, it's nothing," and he tried yet again.  
Before he even got close this time the thing sat up and he fell out of the tree with a loud shriek.  
Stunned as he lay with his back to the ground the Pokemon stared blankly upwards, a blur of movement zig-zagging it's way down towards him from the general direction of the tree, at least, he thought it was the tree.   
Ya know, it ain't all dat nice tryin'a eat 'ometin dat ain't even really de'd 'et!  
The Pokemon blinked.  
'Bout zas polite zas not talkin' all.  
The Pokemon blinked again as it looked up past it's paw to a floating dead body in the sky above it. Yelping in fear the Pokemon rolled and attempted to run away. He didn't get too far, he seemed to be stuck in the same spot, paws treading on air.   
No no, zi Kitty ain't menta be runnin' 'way jus' 'et! Gotta stay n chat!  
"Who's saying that!?" The Pokemon was freaking, wearing himself thin as he raced on air. Probably not really that good an idea as his species weren't made for endurance but more bursts of energy. He was wearing out very quickly doing what he was doing and there was really little effect for all his efforts.  
Oh zi Kitty! Sigh. Me o' course! Da one ya 'bout try n eat! and there was a burst of laughter inside the Pokemon's head.  
"Oh." The Pokemon froze, not just because he suddenly realised but also because he was out of energy and he'd gone limp in the air. With his obvious inability to get anywhere just yet whatever it was that had it's hold on him let him go. With absolutely no grace at all he hit the ground, legs sprawled out every which way.   
Dere we go Kitty! 'Ice n 'afe now! And what he'd thought of as a meal only minutes before sat down on broken limbs in front of him. Obviously very much animated if not so obviously alive in the fact that it moved as if it was a living creature but had the physical appearance of something that had been a long time dead and buried. "Sooo.. what now?" Oh. Now? Oh! Zi Kitty can 'ake ay wish! N-E Wish 'E Wants! The dead thing giggled at him and he just continued to lay there, once more stunned. "A wish? What do you mean a wish? What for?" Ay Wish! Ay Wish! N-E Wish! 'Cause ya can n 'id come true! The Pokemon continued to stare at the dead thing.  
It sighed.  
Come on, ain't dat 'ard. N-e t'ing ya want, ya can get. N-e t'ing a' all. Pro-mise! Jus' 'ave ay go! Come on! It stared at him with dead eyes and the Pokemon decided, well, maybe it'd get the thing to go away. Or maybe it was just a dream and when this was all done and over with he'd wake up hungry again. "Ok, fine. Any wish you say? Any at all?" The Pokemon paused a moment to think. His stomach suddenly growled and an idea popped into his head. "Alright then, if it's anything. I wish I was never hungry again."   
'Ine. Done!  
The Pokemon stared at the dead thing, "That's it?" He looked at himself then at the thing sceptically, "I don't feel any different." He sighed, "I knew it couldn't possibly be true.." he whined to himself.  
Nuh-uh. No yet!   
The Pokemon was just about to blink when suddenly the dead thing exploded with light and he was blinded temporarily. That didn't make too much of a difference, he could feel what was happening to him anyways. His body was being pierced at different points and it felt like as if something was stabbing long thorns all the way into the middle of his body, right into his gut and then pulling everything that was inside out the new holes. It was agony. It was also over in less than a minute. Leaving the Pokemon huffing and puffing as the memory of extreme pain echoed in the back of his mind and he tried to get over the blindness in his eyes.  
Dere, 'ow we done! Hehe The thing was laughing at him and he was not impressed. And now, after having rested for a short while he felt more than able to take a swipe at the thing. So he did, claws extended as he did.  
Oh, 'ow dat ain'ta way to treat 'omeone dat jus' helped ya! How mean! And before he could sink his claws into the thing it had disappeared, just to reappear a short distance above where it had previously been. 'Ow n-e ways! Jus' ya see. Look insi'e an ya'll see.  
The Pokemon was just about to get up and really attempt to attack the dead thing when he suddenly realised he was no longer hungry. He paused mid-movement and stared at himself, "Hey.. I'm not hungry anymore.. You did this?" He looked to the dead thing as it nodded. "My God. I'm not hungry anymore!" And he started dancing around in circles, much like he had used to do when a carefree kitten.   
Ya neva be 'ungry 'gain. Be sure o' dat. 'Ave fun 'ow! Bye! and with a Poof! the dead thing was gone, though the Pokemon didn't notice, it was too enraptured with the fact it didn't even feel the slightest amount of hungry. An entirely new experience to a creature that had always, at every point in it's life had some sort of pang for food. He was happy.  
  
The dead thing had been right, the Pokemon was never hungry again for the rest of it's life. His wish had been granted.  
  
Three months later, the Pokemon was dead, barely more than skin and bones, starved to death.  
-  
Something to remember, despite the fact you might not be hungry, you still need to eat at some point in your life. You might not think you need it but your body does, no matter what, oh well.   
I might do another one of these, I just like being able to play around with the different possibilities of really stuffing up a wish. You should really think them out first before deciding on one. Also, just for note, the Kitty was a Persian. I have a thing for Persians ^^ Just a really cool powerful Pokemon.   
Anyways, night n hope you liked. Byes! *wavies* 


End file.
